IBC Records Discography
This article lists albums that were released or distributed by IBC Records. Albums 'Isang Bawat Christmas: An All-Star Christmas Album (under IBC Records on November 29, 2013)' # Sa Araw ng Pasko (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Various Artists (Dingdong Avanzado, Lani Misalucha, Michael Pangilinan, Hazel Faith dela Cruz, RJ Jimenez, Manilyn Reynes, Khalil Ramos, Aria Clemente, Amber Davis, Miguel Aguila, Cherryz Mendoza and Josh Santana) # Ngayong Pasko (composed by Tito Cayamanda) - Lani Misalucha # Pasko Na Sinta Ko (composed by Dingdong Avanzado) - Dingdong Avanzado # Noo'y Pasko Rin (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Aria Clemente # A Christmas Greeting (composed by 1:43 and Myrus Ramirez) - 1:43 # Kahit Hindi Pasko (composed by Freddie Saturno) - Miguel Aguila # Miss Kita Kung Christmas (composed by RJ Jimenez) - RJ Jimenez # My Only Christmas Wish (composed by Louie Ocampo) - Cherryz Mendoza # Sa Pasko Ang Dalangin (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Michael Pangilinan # Soon It's Christmas (composed by Larry Hermoso) - Amber Davis # What Child Is Chis (composed by Christian Martinez) - Khalil Ramos # Christmas Won't Be The Same Without You (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Josh Santana # Silent Night Na Naman (composed by Tito Cayamanda) - Hazel Faith dela Cruz 1:43 songs #Fool Again (composed by Freddie Saturno) - 1:43 #Nothing's Gonna Change My Love For You (composd by Murys Ramirez) - The Lover's Melody #Reason for Breathing (composed by Thyro Alfaro) - 1:43 #I Just Can't Let Go (Ambrosia) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) - The Lover's Melody 'Janella Salvador: Oh My G! (under IBC Records on February 19, 2014)' #Here I Am Again (Rachelle Ann Go) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) (music video) (music video, the video also features Janella's on-screen partner Marlo Mortel) (also from the soundtrack of Janella in Wonderland) #To Love Again (composed by Melchora Malibog) #Yakap (Charice) (composed by Christian Martinez) (also from the soundtrack of Janella in Wonderland) #P.S. I Love You (Taglish original song) (catchy original up-tempo feel-good song with the country pop) (composed by Melchora Mabilog) #Yesterday's Love (original song) (beautiful catchy love song with an OPM pop contributed ballad of soul, quiet storm and Latin pop utilizes the piano and folk guitar) (composed by Freddie Saturno) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) (music video, the video also features Janella's on-screen partner Marlo Mortel) (also from the soundtrack of Janella in Wonderland) #Friends 4Ever (composed by Melchora Malibog) #Only You (composed by Freddie Saturno) #Tonight I Celebrate My Love (composed by Freddie Saturno) (music video) - feat. Marlo Mortel (also from the soundtrack of Janella in Wonderland) #Safe in the Arms of Love (composed by Louie Ocampo) (music video) (also from the soundtrack of Janella in Wonderland) #If We Fall in Love (composed by Marcus Davis) - feat. Marlo Mortel # Ikaw Lamang (Eurika) (original song) (dance craze withthe looped guitar riff folk rock, Janella is shown dancing and singing with the backup dancers) (composed by Lito Camo) (music video, the video also features Janella's on-screen partner Jerome Ponce) 'Cherryz Mendoza: Cherryz (under IBC Records on February 27, 2014)' #Extraordinary (Liz Phair) (original song) (composed by Melchora Malibog) (music video released on March 1, 2014) #Panaginip (composed by Vehnee Saturno and arranged by Elmer Blancaflor) #How Could an Angel Break My Heart (composed by Christian Martinez) #Because (composed by Christian Martinez) (music video) #I Love You and I Always Will (composed by Christian Martinez) #Just Say You Love Me (composed by Freddie Saturno) #Unang Sulyap Unang Tingin (original song) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) (music video released on April 26, 2014) #Runaway (composed by MJ Magno) #Fallling in Love (original songs) (composed by Christian Martinez) #When You Wish Upon a Star (composed by Vehnee Saturno) (music video) 'Top Rated TV Theme Hits from IBC (under IBC Records on April 1, 2014)' #Born to be a Superstar (theme from Born to be a Superstar) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Anja Aguilar #Natutulog Ba Ang Diyos? (theme from Carita de Angel) (composed by Louie Ocampo) - Amy Nobleza #Hanggang Kailan (theme from Janella in Wonderland) (composed by Ryan Cayabyab) - Janella Salvador #Only Me and You (theme from Only Me and You) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Cherryz Mendoza #Learning the Ways of Love (theme ftom Your Heart, My Love) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Dingdong Avanzado #Friends 4Ever (theme from Friends 4Ever) (composed by Melchora Malibog) - Janella Salvador #DMZ-TV (theme from DMZ-TV) (composed by DJ MOD) - remix of DJ MOD #Maya Loves Sir Chief (theme from Maya Loves Sir Chief) (composed by Lito Camo) - Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap #Dear Heart (theme from Sandy's Romance) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Nadine Lustre #Sic O'Clock News (theme from Sic O'Clock News Naman) (compsoed by DJ Marlon) - Ramon Bautista #T.O.D.A.S. (theme from T.O.D.A.S.) (composed by DJ MOD) - remix of DJ MOD #Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13 (IBC's TV theme song jingle) (composed by Marcus Davis) - Anja Aguilar TV theme songs from your favorite IBC-13 shows #''Born to be a Superstar'' #''Carita de Angel'' #''Janella in Wonderland'' #''Only Me and You'' #''Your Heart, My Love'' #''Friends 4Ever'' #''DMZ-TV'' #''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' #''Sandy's Romance'' #''Sic O'Clock News Naman'' #''T.O.D.A.S.'' 'Marlo Mortel (under IBC Records on June 3, 2014)' #Take Me To Your Heart (MLTR) (composed by Kean Cipriano) (music video on June 3, 2014) # Smile (Uncle Kracker) (composed by Marlo Mortel) #True (Ryan Cabrera) (composed by Marlo Mortel) (music video) #Sa Puso Ko (True Faith) (composed by Medwin Marfill) #Roll to Me (composed by MJ Magno) (composed by Kean Cipriano) (music video) #Huwag Na Lang Kaya (composed by Medwin Marfil) #Magkita Na Tayo (Tagalog) (composed by Christian Martinez) - feat. Janella Salvador (music video) #Photograph (Ariel Rivera) (composed by Marlo Mortel) (music video, the video also features Marlo's on-screen partner Janella Salvador) 'Josh Santana: Give Me A Chance (under IBC Records on July 10, 2014)' #Ako'y Magbabalik (original song for soft rock) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #You Make Believe (original song for OPM ballad) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #Nandito Ako (composed by Ogie Alcasid) #Giliw ng Puso (original song for ballad) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Does This Mean Goodbye (original song) (soft rock with a tender piano introduction and features a strong, melody sung with delicate strength) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #Kahit Na Malayo Ka (pop) (composed by Dingdong Avanzado) #Haplos sa Awit (soft rock-pop rock) (composed by Christian Martinez) #Iniibig Kita (acoustic guitar) (composed by Ryan Cayabyab) #May Minamahal (original song for the ballad) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #When You Had Someone (original ballad) (composed by Freddie Saturno) 'Jodi Sta. Maria: Maya dela Rosa (under IBC Records on September 25, 2014)' Maya dela Rosa is the debut studio album by the Filipino comedy leading lady Jodi Sta. Maria, released in the Philippines on October 4, 2014 by IBC Records. Jodi becoming a recording artist and comedy actress thru IBC's top-rated sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief where she played Maya dela Rosa and the veteran actor Richard Yap as Sir Chief Lim. The album also featuring collaborations with the original prince of pop Dingdong Avanzado, the rapper Abra, the teen sweetheart Janella Salvador and the veteran actor Richard Yap. She also staged her first major sold out concert entitled Maya dela Rosa: The Comedy Performer on December 11 at the Music Museum. On December 20, 2014, the album was eventually certified gold for selling over 7,500 copies nationwide and Maria appeared on APO Tanghali Na! to receive a Gold Record award. #I Swing Mo Ako (compsoed by Freddie Saturno) (music video) #Kung Alam Ko Lang (Toni Daya) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Sayaw (original song) (composed by Marcus Davis) - feat. Janella Salvador #Sumayaw, Sumunod (Tagalog) (composed by Raymond Abracosa) - feat. Abra #Bakit Hindi Ako (composed by Jenine Desiderio) #Torete (composed by Christian Martinez) (music video) #Pagka't Bago Lang Tayo (original song) (written by Dingdong Avanzado) - feat. Dingdong Avanzado #Kaba (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Suddenly (Cliff Richard) (composed by Freddie Saturno) - feat. Richard Yap (music video) #Lucky Mom (original Taglish song) (composed by Andrei Dionisio) 'AJ Muhlach: Action Prince (under IBC Records on Setpember 25, 2015)' AJ Muhlach's debut album whose known the honorific title duubbed as the Action Prince is just like their TV series, an action star, Pinoy rock and soft rock collection of tracks composed by nine revivals that were all chosen by Muhlach himself. The carrier single of the album is I Need You Back. Featured in AJ's solo debut album under IBC Records are revivals of Sandali Na Lang, Is It Over, Ocean Drive, Find Yourself, Beautiful In My Eyes, Ikaw Lang and Your Body Is a Wonderland. The album also carries the bonus tracks Saan Na Nga Ba'ng Bakada and Tatlong Bente Singko. AJ's first album is now available at all record bars nationwide for only P150. Digital tracks can also be downloaded via Amazon.com, Mymusicstore.com.ph and iTunes. #I Need You Back (composed by Odette Quesada) (music video) #Sandali Na Lang (Hale) (composed by Champ Lui Pio) #Find Yourself (Brad Paisley) (composed by Ace Libre) #Beautiful In My Eyes (composed by Christian Martinez) #Ikaw Lang (composed by Chad Borja) (music video) #Is It Over (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #Your Body Is a Wonderland (composed by Christian Martinez) (music video) #Saan Na Nga Ba'ng Bakada (composed by Ely Buendia) #Ocean Drive (Lighthouse Family) (composed by Christian Martinez) #Tatlong Bente Singko (composed by Ely Buendia) (music video) Soundtracks from IBC primetime shows # Humanda Ka Sa Pasko (composed by Lito Camo) - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # 12 Days Of Pinoy Krismas - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # Himig ng Pasko - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # Tuloy Na Tuloy Pa Rin Ang Pasko - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # PaskonAPO - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # Lata Ang Aming Tambol - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # Pasko Na - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # Merry Christmas and a Happy nAPO Taon! APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # Paskong Walang Pera - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # Ang Pasko - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # Pasko Na Sa Mundo - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # Sanggol Na Mahiwaga - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # Pasko Na Sinta Ko, Miss Kita Kung Christmas - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) 'Janella Salvador: Oh My G!, It's Me Janella (under IBC Records on March 7, 2015)' Oh My G!, It's Me Janella is the second studio album by Filipino singer Janella Salvador, who dubbed as the Asia's Teen Sweetheart, released on March 7, 2015 under IBC Records. The album consists of revivals of 4 foreign and 7 OPM classics, as well as one original dance hits. Janella's album also featured Vehnee Saturno's lovelorn ballads and love songs such as One Hello, One More Try, Music and Me, You Are My Song and People Alone, after Yesterday's Love. Critical praise and whistle register going to Janella's vocals compared to Ariana Grande, this whistle register for I Can, Lovin' You, In Love with You (with Marlo Mortel) and Dance with Me. As for her result in the recording artists, Janella's teen music experimented for Adult Contemporary Pop, Manila Sound, Rock and Dance sound. #One Hello (originally by Randy Crawford) (love song with the folk music for acoustic guitar, piano and soft rock) (composed by Vehnee Saturno and arranged by Marc Santos) (music video) #My Heart Will Go On (originally by Celine Dion) (composed by Louie Ocampo and produced by Jimmy Antiporda) #One More Try (originally by Kuh Ledesma) (love song with the acoustic guitar for folk music and soft rock) (composed by Vehnee Saturno and produced by Jimmy Antiporda) #I Can (originally by Donna Cruz) (with critical praise and whistle register going to Janella's vocals compared to Ariana Grande) (words by Edith Gallardo and music by Louie Ocampo, arranged by Paulo Zarate) (music video, featuring Marlo Mortel) #Lovin' You (Shanice) (feel-good song, with critical praise and whistle register going to Janella's vocals compared to Ariana Grande) (composed by Melchora Malibog) (music video) #In Love with You (originally by Regine Velasquez and Jacky Cheung) (a ballad love song with the folk music for the guitar and soft rock for the electric guitar with critical praise and whistle register going to Janella's vocals compared to Ariana Grande) (composed by Vehnee Saturno and produced by Christian Martinez and Jimmy Antiporda) - feat. Marlo Mortel (music video) #Music and Me (originally by Michael Jackson) (written by Vehnee Saturno and arranged by Paulo Zarate) (music video) #You'll Always Be My Number One (originally by Vernie Varga) (composed by Jonathan Manalo) #You Are My Song (originally by Regine Velasquez) (composed by Jonathan Manalo and arranged by Paulo Zarate) (music video) #Points of View (originally by Joey Albert) (emotion love song) (composed by Christian Martinez and produced by Jimmy Antiporda) #Dance with Me (original dance craze) (with critical praise and whistle register going to Janella's vocals compared to Ariana Grande) (composed by Andrei Dionisio) (music video) 'Harana: Rock List (under IBC Records on March 29, 2015)' Members * Joseph Marco * Marlo Mortel * Michael Pangilinan * Bryan Santos Track playlist: #Perfect (True Faith) (composed by Medwin Marfill) (music video) #Again (Lenny Kravitz) (composed by Harana) #Boys Do Fall In Love (Robin Gibb) (composed by Chito Miranda) #Oh Babe (Jeremiah) (composed by Rene Santos) #Change the World (Eric Clapton) (composed by Christian Martinez) (music video) (soundtrack from the movie Family's Wife) #Close to Heaven (Color Me Badd) (composed by Harana) #Toyang (Eraserheads) (composed by Ely Buendia) (music video) #Little Things (One Direction) (copomsed by Harana) #Sailing (Christopher Cross) (composed by Ely Buendia) (music video) #We'll Never Have to Say Goodbye Again (England Dan & John Ford Coley) (composed by Harana) #Dig In (Lenny Kravitz) (composed by Ely Buendia) 'Michelle Vito: Romance Classics (under Ivory Music and Video released on March 20, 2015)' Romance Classics is the debut studio album by the Filipina actress-singer Michelle Vito. The album is composed of covers of Filipino songs and was released on March 20, 2015 exclusively in the Philippines. This is second Original Pilipino Music (OPM) covered album, next to David Archuleta's Forevermore. #T.L Ako Sa'yo (Cinderella) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) (music video) #You Made Me Live Again (Janet Basco) (composed by Nonoy Tan) #If (Nelson del Castillo) (composed by Ryan Cayabyab) #Friend of Mine (Odette Quesada) (composed by Christian Martinez) #I Love You, I Always Will (Jam Morales) (composed by Christian Martinez) #Kaibigan Lang Pala (Lilet) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #Even If (Jam Morales) (composed by Louie Ocampo) #So Many Questions (Side A) (composed by Freddie Saturno) (music video) 'Marlo Mortel: An Old to Remember (under IBC Records released on July 24, 2015)' #Walang Ganon (Siakol) (composed by Marlo Mortel) #Reality (Richard Sanderson) (composed by Marlo Mortel) (music video) #Longer (Dan Fogelberg) (composed by Marlo Mortel) #Nanliligaw Naliligaw (Llyod Umali and Ima Castro) (composed by Lloyd Umali) - feat. Janella Salvador #Easy (Faith No More) (composed by Christian Martinez) #If (Bread) (composed by Marlo Mortel) #Both in Love (Tito Mina) (composed by Marlo Mortel) #Binibini (composed by Marlo Mortel) #Aubrey (Bread) (composed by Marlo Mortel) #MOO (My Only One) (original) (composed by Marlo Mortel and arranged by Janno Queyquep) (music video) #Lovers Moon (Glenn Frey) (composed by Marlo Mortel) Category:Record label discographies Category:IBC Records